


A Walk On The Beach

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Transformers as Humans, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: Perceptor and brainstorm meet up on the beach and have a walk.





	A Walk On The Beach

There was a man standing at the water's edge.   
  
Brainstorm, a daring youth with a man's voice and jaw, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the turquoise water with his stubborn sunny globes. His platinum hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. He tried to keep still despite his impatient excitement as he absent-mindedly adjusted his scarf. He wore a milky shirt that left his tawny arms bare and sunset shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. His light-colored hair was trimmed short around his head,complementing his burning sepia visage. A prominent scar stood out on his sorrel skin. He stood, awaiting his love.   
  
It must have been fate in mortal form that brought them together. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on him that they were meant to be. From then on, he cared about him with every fiber of his being, but Perceptor switched from warmth to coldness in a flash, struggling with his inner anguish. But he was there for him no matter how many times he tried to push him away.That was how it was to this very day. 

~And I'd give up forever to touch you   
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't want to go home right now~   
  
Brainstorm's aurulent spheres spotted Perceptor further down on the beach, closer to the roaring sea. His lovely inky strands was attractive as ever. His depths were turned toward the ocean, hidden from Brainstorm's sight, but he knew and loved their sorrowful carmine hue. He was dressed in his usual everyday clothes. He had a toned but slender body covered with silveryskin. An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around his visible skin. A prominent scar stood out on his pearly skin. As Brainstorm drew nearer, he caught a note of Perceptor's familiar scent, a mixture of earthiness and sourness that was uniquely his. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared. "Percy," he called, walking towards him.   
  
He glanced back at Brainstorm before again returning his sanguine gaze to the water. "Brainstorm," he whispered.   
  
Brainstorm smirked. "Good to see you. C'mon." They began their leisurely walk along the ocean's edge. Perceptor was as silent as death as they made tracks along the sand. Unable to stand the awkward silence, Brainstorm started their conversation with,   
  
"How are you these days?"   
  
A flicker passed across Perceptor's depths before he hoarsely murmured, "I'm fine."   
  
"Perceptor." Brainstorm's voice was uncharacteristically serious. "You're really fine?" Perceptor swallowed and said nothing.   
  
~And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life   
And sooner or later it's over   
I just don't wanna miss you tonight~   
  


For a few moments they were quiet again. Brainstorm thought about Perceptor, about how suddenly they'd known each other but how tightly they had bonded since. All throughout that time since then Brainstorm had gotten the feeling that Perceptor had bottled up more pain than he ever let on. That only ever made things worse. Brainstorm glanced over at Perceptor. His angled head cast a shadow over his orbs. "Come on," Brainstorm tried again, "I mean, look. Look at all this." He pointed out over the glittering sea, and Perceptor cast his morose gaze dispiritedly in the direction he was pointing.   
  
"What is it?" Perceptor murmured.   
  
"All this open space stretching forever. The smell of salt and the cry of gulls. It makes me feel free, like nothing else. Come on. Let it out, get it off your chest. It's too beautiful here to be moping." All of a sudden, Perceptor turned sharply away and continued down the shoreline alone. "Hey! Wait."   
  
"Nothing is beautiful," Perceptor whispered. Brainstorm caught up to him and turned him about by the shoulder. Perceptor turned his face away, but Brainstorm saw that he was crying. "Brainstorm... I'm always reliving that day, I'm never good enough, and I'm a freak. How could you... how could *anyone* possibly care about me?"   
  
It was always hard for Brainstorm to find the right words at times like this. "Hey, Perceptor..." Brainstorm took him into his arms as he wept. "Hey. Sometimes you just have to throw lemons back at life."   
  
~And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's meant to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am~   
  


~And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive   
  
After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. It seemed to Brainstorm that something had been bothering Perceptor for the last few hours -- or maybe longer than that. Perceptor's lachrymose cherry spheres were cast down and away, focused upon nothing in particular.   
  
It really hurt Brainstorm inside to see him like that. Brainstorm reached for Perceptor, tucked a stray charcoal strand behind Perceptor's ear, and traced a finger across his jawline. "What's wrong, Perceptor?"   
  
"Brainstorm... it's, just..."   
  
Brainstorm cupped Perceptor's face in his hands, brushing his lips against his forehead. "You can tell me."   
  
~And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's meant to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am~   
  
Perceptor took a deep breath and gazed into Brainstorm's sunny orbs with a look full ofsorrowful sadness, whispering, "It's just... I'm just no good, Brainstorm. I can never do anything right.... I guess, I'm sorry. I just ruin everything. I'll probably ruin this.... I... forget it. I just can't..." 

Brainstorm listened attentively, his eyebrows furrowing at each of Perceptor's recounted sorrows. At last, when Perceptor finished, a moment of silence passed between them.   
  
Perceptor looked so empty and insecure. Brainstorm brought him closer in reassurance, only wanting to hold him until the hurt subsided, murmuring, "Perceptor... that's awful. It wish that weren't how it is. I wish I could say more. Perceptor...." Perceptor's eyes began to redden, and he abruptly pulled Brainstorm into a fierce embrace. Brainstorm's crystals widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of Perceptor's touch.   
  
"You," Perceptor whispered, his breath hot on Brainstorm's ear. "As long as you're here, I... I can make it."   
  
"Perceptor..." Brainstorm laid a hand on Perceptor's shoulder, pushing him lightly so that they parted enough to look each other in the eye. "The truth is, I... feel the same way about you."   
  
"Brainstorm..." Perceptor tilted his head forward, pressing their foreheads together, and whispered, "You... you're in pain, too? You don't have to hide it from me. Please."   
  
"Perceptor, it's..." Brainstorm took a shuddering breath and whispered, "I keep thinking about him. You know, we... were together, in our own way, heh. I didn't want to talk about him all the time with you, Perceptor. I want you to know... it's not the same. But, no matter what... when I think about him, it burns. He... isn't someone I'm going to forget."   
  
Perceptor laid a kiss on his jaw and rested his head against Brainstorm's heaving chest as he murmured, "Oh, Brainstorm... I, I'm so sorry. I wish nothing so awful ever happened to you... I love you so much...."   
  
~And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's meant to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am~   
  
They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun. 

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments. 

~And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's meant to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am~   
  
"Mm. Sunset."   
  
Brainstorm lifted his head at Perceptor's words to behold the dying sun's salmon radiance. "It's nice."   
  
After a moment of silence, Perceptor took Brainstorm's hands in his and said quietly and seriously, "Brainstorm... you are the only one who has ever meant so much to me. Without you...Without you, I would be the sea without the moon -- the moon without the sun -- I would be... lost."   
  
"Perceptor," he intoned in response. "I can't believe you'd say something so syrupy. For me. But... if I had to tell the truth... I feel the same way about you."   
  
"Brainstorm, I..." Perceptor whispered, seemingly to himself. But when Brainstorm looked at him, he saw a glimmer of hope in his mournful globes.   
  
Brainstorm sighed with contentment and brought Perceptor closer. He gazed at the beautiful lemon-colored rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.   
  
"I love you, Perceptor."   
  
"I love you too, Brainstorm."   
  
Their lips met, and alabaster strands met pitch-dark ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Perceptor, his eternally faithful lover. Brainstorm thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.   
  
~I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am~   
  



End file.
